


Coffee

by oliveuicorns



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Barista Raphael Santiago, Coffee Shops, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pre-Relationship, idk - Freeform, simon gets flustered at everything raphael does, simon has very sugary coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveuicorns/pseuds/oliveuicorns
Summary: Clary and Simon want to go check out the new coffee shop in town and while there, Simon meets the hottest barista ever known to mankind (AKA Raphael) and wants to impress him. How? By ordering black coffee of course!





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUESS WHO'S BACK. I used a prompt for this cuz I don't have any ideas and created this out of frustration that there aren't too many fanfics for Saphael being made. Enjoy :)
> 
> Stuff put in lines 'like this' means that it's the internal thought for Simon. If you have any questions, leave them in the comments! ❤︎  
> Here's the prompt I used: Person 1 works at a coffee shop and Person 2 goes there for the first time. Person 2 usually gets a lot of cream and sugar for their coffee, but they are captivated by Person 1 and want to impress them, so they order their coffee black and attempt to drink the whole thing.

As Simon walked into the cafe with Clary by his side, he inhaled the calming smell of freshly ground coffee and took a seat in a chair near the window. 

Clary wanted to check out the new cafe in town and had forced Simon to tag along with her. Clary also oh so convincingly explained how this visit to the coffee shop was only to buy coffee and was definitely not an excuse to visit Jace, one of the guys who worked there who Clary most definitely didn’t think was cute.

When Simon heard this explanation for their reason for going to the coffee shop, he just sighed and went along with it. Might as well see what happened. Besides, Clary would force him to come either way because she was aware that he was heartbreakingly lonely and according to her, there were plenty of cute people at the shop for him to fall in love with. 

While he found it highly unlikely he would ever find love, especially in a coffee shop, he still found himself hoping. He must’ve been lonelier and more desperate than he thought!

 

_ Back to story _

 

Simon sighed, sinking into his chair when Clary interrupted his thoughts. “Hey Simon,” Clary said, “Can you go and get me the usual?” “Sure,” he replied, already getting out of his chair, “a skinny venti cappuccino, right?” A short nod was all Simon needed before walking over to the line, wondering why he was doing this.

 

_ Fast forward a couple minutes _

 

Simon had been scrolling through Instagram when he was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up to face the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The man’s hair was perfectly styled, clearly gelled back with utmost precision and skill, his lips were full and pink perfect for kissing, his skin practically glowed. And his eyes, oh, his eyes! They were the color of dark chocolate, the kind that stared into your soul that you could stare into all day. 

As Simon had been staring at this handsome stranger, the said stranger cleared his throat very loudly and said: “ Sir, what would you like to order?” 

Simon, clearly not paying attention (he was too busy ogling the man) just stared blankly at him, still not comprehending anything except how amazing the stranger’s voice sounded, calm and soothing while also confident with a hint of a latino accent. Simon could listen to him talk all day if he could. 

The man cleared his throat once again, clearly getting impatient and it only then did Simon blink out of his starstruck daze. “What?” he said, only now rendering that he was at the front of the line and that there were people behind him, grumbling impatiently. Simon blushed scarlet and stuttered, hunching his shoulders and looking sheepishly at the beautiful man that had captivated his heart, simply by standing there. 

The said beautiful man rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath in Spanish, a faint smile on his face, only making poor Simon blush even more. “ I said,” the man began, his voice as silky as velvet,” What would you like to order?” Simon blushed even more ( if that were possible) and managed to stutter out “Um, one venti skinny cappuccino and…” Simon trailed off, thinking. 

‘What would this gorgeous man think if he ordered his usual caramel frappuccino with extra whipped cream and caramel drizzle with a side of marshmallows?’ 

Simon then came to the logical conclusion that in order to win this man’s heart, he would order the most hardcore thing he could possibly imagine. A black coffee. With no sugar or cream. Just coffee. While this might sound a bit odd that a black coffee would be considered hardcore, one must understand that Simon and practically lived off of sugar since he was a child. He could barely stand anything that bitter. So, to him, down a whole cup of black coffee seemed nearly impossible. Simon thought that if he ordered this ‘hardcore’ drink, the man might be impressed by his strength( he doubted that he would, but you had to hope and try at least). 

 

_ Back to present _

 

“Hello?” Now the gorgeous man at the cashier was waving his hand in front of Simon’s face, a small look of amusement evident on his face. Simon snapped out of his daze for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that day and looked at him. “I’m so sorry,” Simon apologized “ So I’ll have one venti skinny cappuccino and a… black coffee,” Simon said. If the man looked impressed in any way that he was ordering such a ‘hardcore’ drink, he didn’t let it show. 

Simon picked up the orders and walked back to his table with Clary. She was sitting there,  looking at him with a grin on her face, clearly having witnessed the whole exchange between Simon and the man at the cashier. Simon internally cursed himself for letting himself get distracted by the gorgeous man and dropped down in his chair. “So,” Clary began in a teasing voice, “who was that you were talking to?” Simon once again blushed and in a small voice said “Just someone.” “Just someone!” Clary snickered, trying desperately to hold in her laughter. “Simon, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that flustered in my life!” Simon blushed and sank farther into his seat, embarrassed.  For some reason today though, Clary suddenly stopped, grabbed her drink and got up out of the chair. “I’m going to go and see Jace.” She explained and with that she left him alone. 

Simon sighed in relief and sunk back into his chair, pulling out his laptop from his bag, settling to hopefully get some homework done. “Can I sit here?” It was the man from the cashier again, standing patiently, looking like an angel. Simon, still utterly in awe, just nodded and the man somehow plopped down in the chair gracefully, as if a dancer. Simon could feel himself blushing as his eyes roamed the man’s body hungrily, trying to commit it to memory. He caught the man’s eye and saw that he was smirking, clearly amused and a bit flustered.

Simon looked away and took a huge gulp of his coffee, trying to seem casual and uninterested but almost immediately cringed. He’d forgotten that he had gotten a black coffee! Frantically,  he grabbed a handful of tissues and immediately spat into the tissue, hacking and coughing, trying to get rid of the bitter taste that was in his mouth by downing nearly a whole bottle of water. 

Simon had nearly forgotten that the mysterious handsome man was still present and had witnessed all of what he just did and immediately got flustered and sheepishly looking back at the man whose name he didn’t even know. The man was red, clearly trying to hold in his laughter, though clearly failing and at the one look that Simon gave him, he burst out into laughter. Simon started blushing even more at that, for the man’s laughter sounded like a beautiful melody unknown to all except him and Simon decided he would do anything to get the man laugh like that again.

When the man finally stopped laughing and had wiped away all his tears, he looked at the Simon, clearly happy. “I guess you don’t like black coffee, huh?” Simon flushed a bit at that but nodded, smiling quietly. ‘Why aren’t I  talking more? Usually, people can’t get me to shut up! Why am I so quiet all of a sudden?’ Simon pondered, clearly perplexed at his silence. Luckily, the man didn’t want to make it too awkward so he leaned forward and looked at him with the expression of someone who was trying to figure out something.

“What’s your name?” The man asked, looking at him curiously. “Oh, my name’s Simon,” Simon said, now finally becoming alive again. “I’m so sorry you had to witness me choking on my own coffee! It usually never happens like ever but then again that would kinda make sense cuz I’m just such a dork I guess but anywa-” He was cut off from his ramble by the beautiful man laughing again, smiling. “Well, my name is Raphael.” The man said, still chuckling, as if not believing he was in this situation.

Before Simon could respond though, the man got up out of the chair. “Dios, eres adorable” the man muttered, still smiling as he walked away. The man -no  _ Raphael _ \- looked back at him. “I hope we get to hang out again he said, looked at Simon’s coffee cup, then looked back at Simon and walked away. Simon stared after Raphael and then looked at his coffee cup and turned over the now empty cup and saw the message on the bottom.

**_Call me -- 050 8568294 ;)_ **

 

Simon blushed, added the number to his contacts and walked out of the cafe, texting Clary where he was going. He sighed and looked up at the sky. Wow, he loved coffee shops.

**Author's Note:**

> Dios, eres adorable= God, you're adorable  
> I hope you enjoyed this story! I wanted to try out a thing where Simon gets flustered and quiet around cute/hot guys but Raphael is just chill with everything!
> 
> Leave a kudo if you liked it and leave a comment because it makes my heart happy! :)
> 
> Note: Any Spanish in this story was written with the help of Google Translate so I apologize if it's bad...


End file.
